Uchiha Avenger
by PastaSentient
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the bloodline of Tengu. Kakashi never knew how true his illusion of seeing the future was. Sasuke dreams a dream that will alter the very reality of the Naruto Universe.Revamped in Uchiha Restorer
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I have once again restarted this story. And I have several plans in mind that I will follow. Anyways, I do not own anything but the plot in this story. ENJOY!!!**

The Demon God Tengu looked down from the skies and observed the last of his descendants, fifteen year old Uchiha Sasuke, in battle with Uzumaki Naruto. Tengu already knew how this battle would end. Good would triumph over evil and his chance at seeing the world plunge into the darkness of his hatred would be destroyed. Unless...he used the forbidden technique. It would require his own death, but it would awaken a part of Sasuke that had previously been hidden. It would awaken Sasuke's ancient blood, the blood of a demon god.

Tengu quickly decided that the best time to perform the technique would be right after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. It was then that hatred had first entered young Sasuke's heart. And it would be then that Sasuke would be most susceptible to his ancient blood. Thinking this, Tengu disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tengu smirked as he witnessed the birth of Uchiha Sasuke. Despite his godlike powers, Tengu had sent himself too far back in time. The Demon God had sent himself back seven years too far. Uchiha Sasuke was just now being born.

"It appears," thought Tengu, "That I shall have to wait."

As he waited, the Demon God reminisced about the creation of the Uchiha clan and his first true love: Hyuuga Hinibi...

_ Hyuuga Hinibi was the young prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. She was beautiful beyond measure. Her luscious black hair and pearl white eyes weakened the knees of practically ever male in the Land of Fire. She was desired by all._

_ There was one who desired her above all else: the Demon God Tengu. Born in the primal beginnings of the Universe, this evil being was pierced by the purity of Hyuuga Hinibi. Taking the form of a man, the Demon God came down to earth and pursued the Hyuuga Princess. In the end, the Demon God gained the woman's love. They married and gave birth to a son whom they named...Uchiha. _

_ His eyes were not the pure white of the Hyuuga, but the coal black of the Demon God's wings. His hair was that of his mother's, however; black and long. As Uchiha grew older, it was obvious that he was different from his peace-loving relatives. Uchiha loved to fight. His blood lust on the battlefield became legend among enemy soldiers. They would whisper in fear of the blood-red eyes that killed with a look. He was pierced, however, with the same arrow that defeated his father: love._

_ A beautiful woman known as Hyuuga Tenshi had captured the warrior's heart. She fell in love with him for his ferocity. They gave birth to a son whom they named Uchiha Madara. Uchiha and his son Madara founded the most powerful clan to ever rise on the face of the earth. The renowned, the feared, the powerful Uchiha Clan. _

_ In time, as everything must, their power came to an end. The Great God Kami felt that the Uchiha clan's power would upset the balance of the world. He took away the immortality of Uchiha, Madara, and all the other Uchiha only to say that it could be regained through the most evil of ways: the stealing of a relative's eyes. _

_ The Uchiha clan tore itself apart for decades afterward, attempting to regain their immortality. In time however, the only immortal who remained was Uchiha Madara. He hid the knowledge of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan from his relatives; praying that the Uchiha clan would one day return to its place of power. _

_Alas this was not to be so. Kami once again interfered. He placed a plan in the ear of the Senju clan leader, Hashirama. A plan of false alliance. Madara saw through this plan and tried to defeat the Senju Clan leader, but when his own clan mates turned on him; Madara left, swearing revenge on the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan that had betrayed him._

_ And he waited. Despite himself he fell in love with a woman name Uchiha Mikoto. She was already married and had a seven year old son named Itachi. But Madara could not help himself. He loved her._

_ One day as her husband was away on a secret mission, he henged himself into the man. They made love that night and so Uchiha Sasuke, great-grandson of the Demon God Tengu was conceived..._

Tengu sighed as he remembered the beauty of his lost love. The Death God had taken her from himself many years ago. He was interrupted from his reverie, however, as he watched Mikoto's life force begin to fail as she gave birth to Sasuke. He heard the head medic, a woman named Tsunade if he remembered correctly, screaming out orders for the other medic-ninjas to bring in a Hyuuga medic.

"Smart woman," Tengu said to himself. It was obvious that due to Sasuke's extremely strong lightning natured chakra, that Mikoto's weaker earth natured chakra was being destroyed. A Hyuuga would be able to cut off Sasuke's chakra from attacking Mikoto's.

The Hyuuga medic ran into the room and gasped as she saw the battle between the two opposing chakras. The Hyuuga quickly began to cut off Sasuke's chakra. Slowly but surely, the battle between the two opposing chakras was diminished. Uchiha Sasuke was born and Uchiha Mikoto fell into a deep slumber.

Tengu smiled as he watched the baby before him.

"You hold the fate of the Uchiha, little one. Do me proud."

Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a very familiar chakra on top of another building. The ancient god used the shunshin jutsu to appear behind his grandson, Uchiha Madara.

"Your son is going to be a powerful shinobi, Madara," Tengu smirked.

"Ojiisan!!!" Madara said in surprise.

"Greetings, my grandson. It has been too long since we have spoken."

"Hai, it has. Might I ask what you are doing here, honored Grandfather?"

"Dark times lie in the future for the Clan. Sasuke is our only hope if we wish to see the Uchiha Clan restored to the greatness we once held."

"Do you wish for me to make him my apprentice?" asked Madara in hope that he would be able to spend time with his son.

"Not for many years, Madara. Not until the current clan is completely wiped away. Not until Uchiha Sasuke is the only Uchiha other than yourself left. Not until his blood has awakened."

"Then it is as I feared. You are going to perform that jutsu upon him. The Kyuuketsuki Jutsu."

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is my heir. He shall be the Demon Prince. It shall be up to you to train him in our ancient blood jutsu and sorcery. I am trusting you with him. Train him in the ways of our hatred, for it is the Uchiha's greatest strength."

"I shall, Honored Grandfather."

"Good luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi smiled for the first time in a long time as he watched his little brother gurgle in their mother's arms. "Sasuke looks so helpless," thought Itachi, "Was it really his chakra that almost killed mother?"

Sasuke looked around the room in amazement; everything was so colorful. His eyes eventually came to rest on Itachi. The youngest Uchiha reached out his arms towards his brother. Itachi's eyes widened as he realized his brother had recognized him.

"He wants you to hold him, Itachi," Mikoto said in happiness as she handed the little baby to Itachi.

As he held his brother, Itachi decided then and there he would protect his brother no matter what. He would do whatever was necessary to defend Sasuke. To make him strong. To make him worthy of the name Uchiha.

And Sasuke spit up on Itachi's shirt.

**3 Years later...**

Itachi looked at his brother, who was currently being fed breakfast by their mother, with worry. Despite being 3 years old, young Sasuke had not even spoken his first word yet. It was, as a Nara would say, quite troublesome.

"Isn't it time for you to head on to the Hokage Tower, Itachi?" asked Mikoto.

"Hai, it is. I have a B-rank mission today with my team," Itachi replied.

"Tell Shisui and Kurenai I said hi."

"I will."

"TACHI!!!" Sasuke suddenly screamed.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock that his brother's first word was his name. Mikoto started laughing. She soon stopped and said,

"Sorry for laughing, my son, but the expression on your face was adorable. Now get on your mission, I will take care of Sasuke."

"Tachi! Tachi! Tachi!"

Itachi smiled a rare smile as he used the shunshin jutsu to appear next to the Hokage Tower. He was greeted by his two teammates, ten year old Yuuhi Kurenai and eleven year old Uchiha Shisui, Itachi's best friend.

"About time you showed up!" Shisui said in annoyance, "Iroichi-sensei has already headed inside."

Itachi nodded and followed his fellow teammates into the Hokage Tower. He briefly remembered everything he could about his teacher, Kurama Iroichi. The Kurama Clan was a clan even more skilled in genjutsu than the Uchiha. This was partially in fact to the Kurama Clan's bloodline that allowed them to make their genjutsu a reality and as such had focused the majority of their talents in genjutsu. Kurama Iroichi had been made the sensei of Team 4, Itachi's team, because of the extraordinary potential his team had in genjutsu. Kurenai was already one of the best genjutsu users in the village and Shisui had already gotten his name in the bingo book as Shisui of the Mirage.

And then there was himself, the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. While highly skilled in both fire ninjutsu and the Uchiha Clan's Uchiate taijutsu style, Itachi's real skill lay in genjutsu. It came naturally to him. Already he had surpassed both of his teammates in this area and was fast approaching his sensei's level of skill with genjutsu. Add that into the fact that he was skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu and it was no wonder that he, Uchiha Itachi, was already a chuunin. He had already mastered the fire element and was on the seventh tier of the Uchiate style which was comprised of ten tiers based upon the early styles of jujitsu, the art of softness, and akido, the art of redirection. All he had left before he became a Jonin was to master one more element. He had already chosen his next element and had mastered the first two parts of it. He had chosen wind since it complemented his fire abilities. With wind, he would be able to enhance ever single one of his fire techniques.

Itachi was broken out of his thoughts as he entered the Hokage's office where missions were given. He noticed his sensei looked nervous. Both his teammates had picked up on this and were now nervous as well. Itachi quickly squashed his own nervousness else he would never hear the end of it from Shisui.

Iroichi presented his team to the Sandaime Hokage and visibly relaxed when the old man smiled at him. Sarutobi said,

"I have good news for you, Team 4. Your last mission, which was a stunning success, stabilized an entire region that would have otherwise declared war against Konoha. I am sorry to say that I need you to perform another mission like it."

Itachi felt his stomach turn at the thought of another mission like the last one. It had been an assassination mission, and while Iroichi-sensei had struck the final blow, the dead man still haunted his dreams with cold eyes.

Itachi knew such missions were necessary, but he did not understand why his team was the one that had been chosen. Scratch that, he knew why. It was because of his father, head of the Uchiha clan. It was obvious that his father had been the one behind asking for Itachi to go on assassination missions. His father, Itachi thought with distaste, wanted him to become a true shinobi despite his young age. And as much as he regretted it, Itachi knew that he had. This next mission would require him to kill, and he knew now that he could kill his own heart and perform the task required of him.

As Sarutobi gave out the mission details, Itachi noticed that Kurenai and Shisui both had the same look of disgust on their faces. It appeared that they would be required to murder an entire family this time. The family was quite prominent in the Lightning Village and killing them would greatly diminish the Lightning Village's chance of ever challenging Konoha's military supremacy. Itachi sighed, it was necessary, but distasteful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi jumped from tree to tree with his team behind him. Iroichi jumped up beside the Uchiha and said

"You don't have to do this, Itachi."

"I said I would be the one to strike the killing blows. I want Kurenai and Shisui to maintain their innocence as long as possible. I don't have that luxury. I am the heir to the Uchiha Clan and my father won't stop until he knows that I have the capacity to be heartless and perform what needs to be done."

"I understand, but that does not mean I have to like it," Iroichi replied in sadness.

Team Four stealthily entered the Lightning Village. Security was quite lax among them. It had been surprisingly easy to put the guards under a genjutsu. Itachi stealthily entered the room where the targets were sleeping while his team maintained the genjutsu over the house. He gasped as he saw that one of the targets was a little boy no older than himself. The little boy startled awake and Itachi knew that he had to silence the boy before he could raise an alarm. The young Uchiha shot forward and slit the target's throat. He then proceeded to kill the other targets with surprising efficiency.

"So this is what it means to be a shinobi," Itachi said to himself with deep sadness in his voice.

He was broken from his sadness as he felt a sword pierce his stomach. An enemy shinobi had entered the room and had sneaked up on the young Uchiha. Itachi dropped to his knees and closed his eyes as he prepared for the final blow to severe his head from his neck.

The blow never came. Itachi widened his eyes as he saw the enemy shinobi fall to the ground, a kunai piercing his throat. Itachi looked at where the kunai had came from and smiled as he saw Shisui crouching in the window across the room. And Itachi passed out.

Itachi would have died that night from lack of blood loss but for one thing, he had to keep living for one thing. He wanted to hear these words one more time.

"Tachi! Tachi! Tachi!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smiled as he jumped out of bed. Today was his fifth birthday and Itachi had promised to spend the day with him. Sasuke smiled an even larger smile as he thought about his favorite person in the world. The thought of Itachi training with him was enough to send joy running throughout his young body.

Sasuke ran down the stairs of his house and into the kitchen where his mother awaited with his favorite breakfast, fried tomatoes and fish. Mikoto laughed as she watched her son dig into his plate. _Sasuke is such a happy child,_ she thought, _I hope he stays like this forever._

Sasuke finished his meal and asked,

"Where is Itachi?"

"Itachi is out in the dojo waiting for you. He is going to be teaching you some very important things, so make sure to pay attention very well, Sasuke."

"Hai!!" Sasuke said enthusiastically.

The young Uchiha quickly ran to the dojo. He was disappointed however when he did not see Itachi. His disappointment was short lived as it soon turned to shock. He was under attack!

Sasuke dodged as best as he could to the right as plastic shuriken hit where he had been standing moments before. He quickly picked up the shuriken and threw them as best as he could at his attacker. His attacker was an elite ninja, and merely plucked the shuriken out of the air with his hands.

"Tsk, Tsk, little brother," said Itachi mockingly, "I am sure you can do better than this."

Sasuke ran forward as fast as he could and used what he knew of the Iron Fist style to attack his brother. He threw as many punches and kicks as he could, but not a single one of his attacks got through.

After about ten minutes of blocking, Itachi stopped his brother and began to show him the flaws in his techniques. Sasuke listened in rapt attention as Itachi showed him the proper way to punch and attack. After about three hours of training, Itachi finally declared Sasuke a master of the first degree in the Iron Fist Style of which there are five degrees, the first being the lowest.

"Most Uchiha, especially once they activate their sharingan, switch to the Uchiate style once they have mastered the first three degrees of the Iron Fist. I myself only mastered four degrees of the Iron Fist. It is a good all around style for someone who is going to focus primarily on taijutsu, but for Uchiha, it lacks the finesse to add in ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"Are you going to teach me any jutsu today, Nii-san?" asked Sasuke in excitement.

"In a way I am going to. I am going to teach you how to feel your chakra. It is the first step in learning how to perform jutsu. Feeling your chakra should become as natural as breathing to you after you first feel it. Using it, however, it much different. If you manage to feel your chakra before lunch, then we can spend the rest of the day working on using your chakra."

"Hai!!"

The two Uchiha sat down in the lotus position and began to meditate. Sasuke and Itachi had both from a young age been taught the importance of meditation, and now it would be used to help Sasuke feel his chakra just as it had been used to help Itachi feel his chakra.

After about an hour of meditation, Sasuke began to search deeper within himself for the source of his chakra. He finally found it. Running throughout his entire body was a series of vein-like strands. It was barely a trickle, but Sasuke recognized it as his chakra. It was colored a deep royal blue. After several minutes of examining his chakra, Sasuke pulled himself out of the trance he had been in. He still felt in running throughout his body, however.

"It seems you found your chakra. Good work, Sasuke!" Itachi said with pride.

"Can you teach me how to use it now?" Sasuke asked excitedly. _The sooner I learn to use my chakra, the sooner I can catch up to Nii-san's level,_Thought the young Uchiha.

"Let's each lunch first. Okaa-san made us some onigiri."

"Okay!" Sasuke said with happiness.

After eating lunch, the two Uchiha made their way back to the dojo. Itachi began by explaining

"Okay, Sasuke, the first thing any ninja learns is how to use their chakra to augment their physical abilities. So you are going to use your chakra to enhance your strength and reflexes. Try forcing your chakra into a punch. Go ahead."

Sasuke threw a punch at his brother, using chakra as best as he could to enhance his attack, while at the same time wondering what the word augment meant?

Itachi easily caught Sasuke's punch and said,

"I could tell you weren't quite committed to your attack. Is something on your mind?"

"Um, what does augment mean?" Sasuke asked feeling quite stupid.

"Oh," Itachi smiled, "I forget how much younger you are than me at times. Augment means to enhance or add to something."

"Ah, okay," Sasuke said in realization.

"Now, lets try again..."

This time, Sasuke through a punch and it very nearly got through Itachi's defense. Itachi nodded his head in pride. Perhaps...

"Sasuke, I am going to teach you a very important jutsu. It is called the henge..."

And so Uchiha Sasuke mastered the henge jutsu.

**Later that evening...**

Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku all sat around the dinner table, surrounded by the entire clan. The entire Uchiha Clan as well as some other guests had shown up for Sasuke's fifth birthday party. Hidden among the guests, however, was Tengu himself. He had not visited in awhile and wished to see how his great grandson was doing. He had also brought a gift as it would not be proper for a guest not to bring a gift.

Sasuke had a smile on his face as he was given a huge hug by one of his aunts. Tengu smirked, only two years and smiles would come rarely to the young Uchiha. _I hope you savor every happy moment, young Sasuke. _Thought the Demon God.

Finally it was time for the gifts. Young Sasuke received many gifts from his guests, from toy kunai to a scroll on the history of Konoha. Eventually, it was Tengu's turn. Taking the form of an old man, he withdrew two chokuto from his cloak. One was wooden and about the size for a young child, while the other was the length an adult used and had a deadly sheen to the metal. Tengu said,

"This was the sword of one of the founders of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Madara. My family has kept it for generations. It was finally decided that we should return it to the Uchiha clan. I give this gift to you, young Sasuke. May you use it well."

Several of the elders gasped as they recognized the sword. It was indeed the sword of Uchiha Madara. Tengu quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and everyone wondered who the old man might have been. Fugaku placed the sword in his armory vault, saying that young Sasuke would be allowed to use the blade when he was old enough to use it.

"As for now," Fugaku said, "My son Sasuke shall be trained in the use of the chokuto with this wooden blade that the old man was kind enough to provide."

And that was that. Fugaku's word was law.

**Two Years Later...**

Sasuke sighed as he sat in class. The teachers were going over how to properly throw a kunai. _But I know all this crap already! Why can't they go onto something more advanced? _Thought the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you listening?" asked Erih, the current teacher.

"Hai, Erih-sensei," Sasuke exasperatedly replied.

"Okay, then you would not mind explaining to the other students how to properly hold a kunai."

"Very well. There are various ways to hold a kunai, but the standard way is with your hand firmly gripped around the handle and your thumb wrapped around the blade handle to the point that your thumb is gently on top of your index finger. The blade is supposed to point towards your body. This allows you to stab quickly and efficiently."

"Very good, Sasuke-kun. Now let us continue on how to properly throw a kunai…"

Sasuke sighed once again. _Why can't we actually be practicing our throws instead of listening to this man blather about? It is a wonder Konoha has any real military strength. I guess it is because most shinobi receive their training from their clans rather than the academy. _

That evening, Sasuke sat with his family at the dinner table. Uchiha Mikoto had made an amazing meal of grilled fish and rice balls.

"So how was your day at school today, Sasuke?" asked Mikoto.

"It went by fine, but they are not really training us that much. Whatever they are training us in is stuff I learned a couple of months ago when Nii-san trained with me for that week."

"Perhaps Sasuke needs to be moved to a higher grade. Otou-san, would you go and speak with his teachers?" asked Itachi.

"Fine. I will make time for it tomorrow. How is your training coming along Itachi?" asked Fugaku.

"Quite well. I created a new genjutsu today."

"Good. As expected of my son."

"I have an A-rank mission tomorrow. The Sandaime Hokage has stated that if I manage to complete this mission, I will be accepted into the ranks of the ANBU BLACK OPS."

"What are the ANBU BLACK OPS, Nii-san?"

"It is a special group of shinobi devoted to assassination. Only the most skilled shinobi are allowed to join."

"Wow! You must be really powerful Nii-san!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't talk loud at the table," Mikoto admonished.

"Hai, Okaa-san."

Itachi smiled as he watched the antics of his little brother. _I love my family._

If only he had known how much pain loving his family would cost him.

_**One Month Later…**_

In a dark house on the far side of the Uchiha district sat two shinobi. The elder had dark brown hair and wore the kimono of a Clan head. The younger had coal black hair and wore the gray armor of an ANBU Squad lieutenant. The elder ordered,

"Itachi, now that you are in ANBU BLACK OPS we need you to keep a tab on the movements of the other shinobi in ANBU. We need to know their strengths and weaknesses."

"But Otou-san, why are you wanting me to do this?"  
"The Sandaime Hokage and the Senju clan are gaining too much power. They are strengthened while we are weakened. Itachi, I need you to do this. Think of the clan."

"Hai, I will," Itachi grudgingly replied.

As Itachi left the house, he realized that he needed time to think and to realize where his loyalties lay; to Konoha or to the Uchiha Clan?

As Itachi jumped from tree to tree, he sensed the presence of an immensely powerful shinobi following him. Itachi activated the sharingan and made a clone of himself to prepare to fight. The other shinobi yelled out,

"That won't be necessary. I am not your enemy."  
Itachi was surprised when he saw the red eyes of the sharingan as the shinobi approached.

"I do not know you. Where did you get those sharingan eyes?" Itachi questioned harshly.

"I was born with them, same as you. I know you do not know me, but I am Uchiha Madara."

"Impossible! Uchiha Madara died decades ago." Itachi exclaimed.

"Yet here I am. I have much to discuss with you, Uchiha Itachi. Much to discuss indeed."

"What do you have to offer me?"

"Training, as well as a way to protect your little brother," Madara calmly replied.

"Sasuke? What have you done to him you bastard?!?!?" Itachi yelled.

"Nothing. And I would not dare harm him. He is precious to me for reasons beyond your comprehension. But I have a plan that would spare him from the coming war between Uchiha and Senju, if you would only listen?"

"Very well, speak your plan."

And so Uchiha Madara did.

And so a choice was made.

A choice that would wipe out an entire clan.

Save one.

_**Two Years Later…**_

Sasuke smiled as he hit the bull's eye for the thirtieth time that day with his shuriken. _I can't wait to tell Nii-san I finally broke his record for the amount of times I can hit the bull's eye in one go. Well, I beat the score he got when he was my age, but that is besides the point._

"Very good, Sasuke. You are performing brilliantly," praised Iruka. Iruka had recently taken over training the second grade Academy Students as the former teacher had died on a mission. A kunai had pierced the man's upper thyroid, killing him instantly. And so Iruka became Sasuke's teacher.

"HEY IRUKA-SENSEI! WATCH ME!!" yelled Naruto. The blonde idiot threw a shuriken, but it completely missed the target.

"Um, nice try Naruto. Why don't you let me work with you some on that?" Iruka asked.

"Okay!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke sighed as he watched Iruka try to teach Naruto how to throw a kunai. _Stupid baka! Why is he even trying to be a shinobi? He does not stand a chance. Now enough worrying about him. Let's focus on perfecting my shuriken throwing._

That evening, Sasuke ran into Itachi's room.

"Hey Nii-san! I broke my age group's record for perfect shuriken throws, the record that you set!!!"

"That is good, Sasuke. Very good. Why don't you go tell Otou-san about this?"

"Otou-san does not care," mumbled Sasuke, "He only cares about your training."

"Are you jealous of me Sasuke?" asked Itachi quietly.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Sasuke replied with a question.

"Of Otou-san's attention? Are you jealous of Otou-san's attention?"

"I guess I am a little bit, but you are the greatest Itachi-niisan! How could I be really jealous of you?"

"I am the wall you must overcome, Sasuke. I am your goal. Strive to be better than me." Itachi said as he stared deep into Sasuke's eyes.

"Nii-san? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke. "

The next day was Saturday, and Sasuke was watching Itachi train. Itachi jumped into the air with seven kunai lacing his fingers. The Uchiha Prodigy quickly threw the kunai and smirked as he heard the dull thud of all seven kunai hitting their targets, even the one behind the rock.

"Amazing! Let me try Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Very well, but be careful." Itachi warned.

"Okay."  
Sasuke tried to perform the same move, but only ended up with a sprained ankle for his efforts. The young Uchiha grimaced in pain as he fought to keep the tears from his eyes.

"Sasuke are you okay?" asked Itachi in a worried voice.

Sasuke's reply was to moan in pain. Itachi shook his head as he picked up his younger brother and headed home.

As they were heading home, Sasuke saw the Uchiha Crest on the symbol of the Konoha Police Force. He wondered about it for a moment before he asked,

"Itachi? Why does the Konoha Police Force Symbol have the Uchiha Crest on it?"

"It has the Uchiha Crest on it because the Uchiha Clan founded the Konoha Police Force," Itachi replied.

"So that is why Otou-san is head of the Police Force?"

"Yes, it is."

That night as Sasuke lay in bed, he heard arguing from across the hall. He stealthily crawled out of bed and began to eavesdrop on his sibling and parents.

"Where does your loyalty lie, Itachi!!?!?" asked Fugaku in exasperation.

"To my family," Itachi solemnly replied.

"Then act like it Itachi!" Fugaku nearly yelled.

"Go to bed, Sasuke," Itachi said as he recognized the presence of his younger brother.

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment as he realized he had been caught. He quickly ran back to his bedroom. Itachi nearly smiled as he said to his father,

"Sasuke really is amazing. I barely recognized he was there. He will make an amazing shinobi."

"Hai, he will," Mikoto enthusiastically said, "But he would get stronger if you would work with him more. He really looks up to you Itachi."

"I know, but I have been busy with so many missions lately that it is hard for me to keep up with him as well."

"I understand. The missions come first. Now you must be at the clan meeting tomorrow. Understand Itachi?" Fugaku ordered.

"I understand, Otou-san."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shisui of the Mirage noticed something was off the moment Itachi had asked to meet with him. Itachi rarely initiated contact with anyone anymore. He barely even saw Kurenai apart from missions.

The second thing he noticed was wrong was that Itachi took him to a secluded place. At first he assumed Itachi wanted to talk about the Clan business. This changed after he realized the third thing that was off, kunai did not suddenly grow out of one's chest did they?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day after school, Sasuke watched in fear as several of the Konoha Police Force knocked on his door. Itachi opened the door and appeared to be shocked that they were there.

"Why have you come here?" asked Itachi.

"Today, there was an Uchiha Clan meeting. Only two shinobi did not show up. Uchiha Shisui and yourself. We found this suicide note where Shisui had supposedly killed himself, but his handwriting could easily have been copied with the sharingan."

"Are you accusing me of killing my best friend?" Itachi asked threateningly.

"We would like to take you in for questioning."

"I don't think so."

So saying, Itachi activated his sharingan and attacked the Police Force members. He quickly knocked the first man to the ground with a jab to the man's solar plexus. He followed up with sweeping kick on the next Police Force Shinobi. The third man tried to attack, but Itachi was too fast for him. The Uchiha Prodigy knife-handed the man's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Sasuke watched all of this in fear as he yelled out,

"Nii-san!! Stop this!!!"

Itachi stopped as he heard his brother's voice. He was just about to use an obscure jutsu that altered one's memory when Fugaku came around the corner.

"Itachi! What is going on here!" yelled Uchiha Fugaku as he came around the corner.

"I am sick of this worthless clan. Your containers are weak," Itachi replied as he grabbed a kunai from his pouch.

"Itachi! Stand down!" ordered Fugaku.

Itachi suddenly realized what he had been doing and stopped.

"We still need to take him in for questioning, Fugaku," stated one of the shinobi officers as he tried to stand up.

"Please, let me take care of this. This is a family matter," asked Fugaku.

"Very well, we will let this be for now."

Itachi smirked and looked back at Sasuke in the room. As he looked at Sasuke, he furthered his deceit by activating the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke stared back in fear before running back to his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Sasuke was walking down the hallway of his home when Fugaku came up to him and said,

"Come with me Sasuke. I have something to teach you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as Fugaku had never offered to train him in anything before. It had always been Itachi who had trained him.

"Hai, Father," Sasuke said happily.

The Uchiha Clan Head and his youngest son walked towards the lake inside the Uchiha Clan District. As they walked out onto the boon dock, Fugaku turned around and said,

"It is time for you to become an adult. To become an adult in our eyes, you must be able to perform the Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu. Watch me closely."

So saying, the Uchiha Clan head slowly went through the hand signs for the Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu. Sasuke watched in rapt attention as his father formed the snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger hand signs. Fugaku puffed up his chest and let loose a huge fireball out onto the center of the lake. Sasuke watched in amazement as he recognized the strength of his father.

"Now it is your turn, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and formed the hand signs for the jutsu. He felt the chakra burn in his chest as he performed them. As he formed the last hand sign, Sasuke quickly brought his hand to his mouth to blow out a very small fireball. Fugaku sighed,

"It appears you are not like Itachi. However, there is something else I would like for us to try. Go back inside and get the wooden chokuto you got for your fifth birthday. It is time you learned some of the basics of swordplay and if you have any aptitude for it."

Sasuke quickly ran back inside, eager to please his father. He grabbed the wooden chokuto from the wooden chest at the end of his bed and ran back out side. His father nodded as he saw the way Sasuke held the chokuto. His son had obviously familiarized himself with the weapon.

"Now, let me show you the proper stance to use when using a sword like a chokuto. There are two ways to hold a chokuto. The first way is to hold it like you would hold a kunai and the second way to hold it is like a regular katana which I shall show you now..."

For the next several hours, Fugaku showed Sasuke the basics of swordplay. It was obvious to the elder Uchiha that Sasuke had a natural affinity for the sword. Thinking about affinity, Fugaku had an epiphany. Perhaps Sasuke had a different chakra nature than fire? It would be rare for an Uchiha not to have a fire nature, but it was not unheard of. Besides, hadn't the medics said that Sasuke's nature had almost destroyed Mikoto's? If that was true then Sasuke was probably a lightning type.

Fugaku quickly told Sasuke to continue his practice with the sword and went inside to grab some chakra paper. He came back out side and handed Sasuke the piece of paper.

"What is this for, Otou-san?"

"This will show us what chakra nature you have, whether it is fire, wind, earth, or lightning. If it is fire it will burn to ash. If your chakra nature is wind the paper will split into two. If you are an earth type, your paper will turn to dirt. And if you are a lightning type, your paper will have a lot of static electricity."

"Alright, so I just send my chakra into the paper?"

"Hai."

Sasuke did and nothing happened. He was scared at first that perhaps he did not have a chakra nature, but then he caught his father trying to hide a grin.

"What is it, Otou-san?"

"Your hair is sticking up. It looks like you are a lightning type."

Sasuke smiled.

"I still want you to practice the Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu, but I am going to get someone who is a lightning type to train you. Hopefully, I can get Hatake Kakashi to train you. Not only is he a powerful lightning type, but he also has the sharingan."

"Hai, Otou-san!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks later, Sasuke had mastered the Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu and ran into his father's study. He entered to find his father speaking with a very strange looking man. The man had gray hair that stuck up and his hia-tae covered one of his eyes. The rest of his face of was covered by a mask.

Fugaku quickly noticed that his son had entered the room and let a very small grin enter his face. He said,

"Ah, Sasuke, we were just talking about you. This is Hatake Kakashi and he has agreed to take you as his apprentice until you graduate from the academy."

"Whats up, Gaki?"

Sasuke let out a pout at this but his pout soon turned to excitement at the thought of being personally trained by someone. But first he had to ask,

"Um, Otou-san, may I ask what his credentials are? I trust you, but I would like to know who I am being trained by."

Kakashi laughed and said,

"Sure enough, Gaki. I am known in the Bingo Book as the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi son of Konoha's White Fang. I graduated from the academy at the age of five and was a Jonin by the time I turned fourteen. I have copied over a thousand jutsu with my sharingan eye. That's all you really need to know."

Sasuke's eyes had widened in admiration and looked at his father expectantly. He had not expected his father to have gotten such a powerful shinobi to train with him. Thinking of training...

"Otou-san, I wanted to tell you that I had mastered the Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu."

"Well why don't you go out to the lake and show us."

Kakashi's one open eye had widened at the statement that young Sasuke had said, but other than that did not show any surprise that the young Uchiha had mastered such a difficult jutsu.

Sasuke quickly ran out to the lake, being followed by the two adults. He waited for a few minutes for them to catch up. He felt a pit of nervousness in his stomach. What if he failed? He had mastered it, but what if this time it did not work? _No! None of that, _thought the young Uchiha, _I will succeed!!_

Sasuke quickly formed the hand signs for the jutsu and felt the chakra begin to build up in his throat. He then blew out a huge fireball, even larger than the one Fugaku had blown out.

On top of a building not far away, Madara watched in pride as his son mastered a jutsu he himself created.

"That's my boy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Curses! Why does my father have to be such a baka? I don't want to kill off the whole clan! Sasuke…_

Itachi jumped from tree to tree as his ANBU squad followed behind him. His lieutenant, his former team mate Yuuhi Kurenai, asked "Are you coming to my birthday party tomorrow Itachi-san?"

_ Might as well play the act._

"Yes, how old are you going to be again?"

"Fourteen! The Third said that I am to retire from ANBU tomorrow as well. He wants me to start training some of the academy students in genjutsu."

"Hn, we will miss you."

Kurenai cocked her head and wondered why Itachi was actually having a conversation on a mission instead of his normal silence.

"Are you okay, Itachi-san?"

_ Curse genjutsu specialists for being so observant._

"Hn, its nothing."

"Uh, okay then."

_ Yeah right it is nothing. I have to freaking kill my parents tomorrow night. Why do they have to want to destroy Konoha? Sure we have been discriminated against, but that is no reason to start a war! However, I must do this for Sasuke. If anyone else does it, Sasuke will die. Stay alive, my little brother. Stay alive…_

Itachi's thoughts quickly changed as they approached their target. Their target was a corrupt merchant named Tregi who traded in the lives of slaves. Itachi felt sick to his stomach as he imagined the things the slaves were forced into.

"We move in hard and fast. No heroics. Kurenai, you cast your sleeping genjutsu on the guards. Ton and Mako; you are responsible for killing the guards. I will take down the target."  
"Hai!" the ANBU Black Ops squad murmured.

The plan went off without a hitch. Kurenai quickly cast her genjutsu and the guards fell asleep. Before they hit the ground their head were chopped off by the blades of Ton and Mako. Tregi watched in fear as Itachi approached him.

"Please! I have money! Just don't kill me!" begged the man. His words were silenced by Itachi's sword.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smiled as he followed Kakashi deep into the forest. He had already mastered the lightning element; now all he had to do was master the final jutsu Kakashi wanted to teach him before moving onto other lightning jutsu. Just because you were a master of an element did not mean you were a master of that element's jutsu. Mastering an element just allowed your elemental jutsu to be extremely more potent.

Finally they reach a clearing and Kakashi said,

"I have one jutsu I am going to teach you. But to master it and to use it properly is going to take you several years at least. Your speed and eyes will not be able to fully use this jutsu until you are at least nine if you progress at your current rate. Don't be discouraged however, this is an A-ranked jutsu and the speed required is that of at least a medium level chuunin. As for your eyes, this jutsu is so fast it can only be used with the sharingan, else you leave yourself open to other attacks. Understand?"

"Hai," Sasuke replied.

"Alright then, this jutsu is called Chidori..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smiled as he headed into class. Today was going to be his first chance to spar against another academy student. Up until recently, the instructors had not let them fight one another, stating that it was too dangerous until they learned control.

Sasuke was eager to fight however as he wanted to grow stronger. _Nii-san had already killed a man when he was my age.__ I wonder how old I will be when I make my first kill..._

Iruka entered the room with several other students pestering him. Sasuke nearly smirked at the immaturity of the kids. Didn't they know the sparring would only happen once the teacher had time to relax and get settled?

After around twenty minutes, it was time for class to start. Iruka began by saying,

"Today, before we get to the sparring matches, we will begin our unit on the history of the sand village. Now lets begin…"

Sasuke listened with rapt attention as he knew every bit of knowledge helps a ninja gain advantages over his foes. After several hours of schoolwork, it was finally time for the sparring matches to begin. The first match was Chouji versus Naruto.

" OKAY!! I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR FAT ASS FROM HERE TO THE MOON!!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned!" yelled Chouji in reply.

Sasuke shook his head at the immaturity of the two academy students. _Shinobi are meant to conduct their fights in silence, not this loud yelling!_

The fight between the two academy students ended shortly with Chouji as the victor. The next fight was Uchiha Sasuke versus Aburame Shino. Sasuke nodded his head towards the bug-user as sign of respect. This would be a tough fight. Shino was a skilled tactician and knew how to use his kikai bugs to their maximum potential; well, at least the potential of an Academy Student.

"Begin!" yelled Iruka.

Sasuke threw his kunai with such ferocity that his opponent, Aburame Shino, was forced to dodge instead of block. Unfortunately for Shino, Sasuke had expected such a move and had used a very weak version of the Shunshin jutsu to appear behind Shino; the bug-user was kicked in the back by Sasuke and was thrown towards the crowd of academy students that was watching.

All of a sudden, Shino's body dissimilated into hundreds of bugs. _Crap! _Sasuke thought as he backed away, _Looks like I will have to use the Goukakyuu._

Sasuke quickly formed the needed chakra in his chest and began to form the hand signs for one of the Uchiha Clan's well known fire jutsus. As he was about to release the fireball, Iruka suddenly called a stop to the match. The chuunin said, "Sorry Sasuke, I can't let you use that jutsu. It might have killed Shino. Winner Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded his head in reply towards Iruka. He was about to leave the sparring circle when he was stopped by Shino's hand.

"Good fight, Uchiha-san. I will work to be a better challenge for you in the future."

Sasuke smiled and replied, "I look forward to it, Aburame."

Iruka smiled as he watched the two academy students. _Sasuke is such a happy child. I hope he stays that way for as long as he can. _

That afternoon, when class had finished, Sasuke walked up to Iruka and asked,

"Um Iruka-sensei, could you train with me? I have got the class jutsu's down, but my taijutsu is a little weak. Could you work with me on that?"

Iruka smiled and said, "Of course Sasuke. Give me a minute to finish up this paperwork and then I can work with you."

Sasuke sat down in a nearby desk and began his homework on the Sand Village. He managed to complete half of the assignment before Iruka said,

"Okay, I am done with my paperwork now. Let us go out to the training circle where we can work on your taijutsu."

So saying, Iruka led Sasuke outside where the training circle was. Iruka began by having Sasuke go through all of the Iron Fist stances and up to the level three katas. The young chuunin worked with Sasuke until Sasuke had perfected the third degree of the Iron Fist style.

"Excellent work, Sasuke! I have never seen anyone master the third degree so quickly. Your parents should be proud. Now it is time for you to head home. It is getting late."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."

Sasuke ran home as fast as he could, hoping that his mother would not scold him for staying late. When Sasuke entered the gates, he immediately knew something was wrong; Sasuke felt death in the air.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to his house, but was stopped cold when he saw his Aunt Reka and Uncle Teuchi dead on the ground.

_Oh no! Don't tell me…_

Sasuke had tears in his eyes as he ran for his house, past the dead bodies that littered the ground, past the lake, past all the crying he heard among the different houses, all the way up to his home's doors. Just as Sasuke was just about to open the doors; he heard a voice from inside call out "Don't come in Sasuke!"

Sasuke's body froze up from the intense atmosphere that permeated the very air with its foul stench. _Move, curse you! MOVE!_

Sasuke flung open the door to reveal his word nightmare. His parents were dead; dead at the hands of his brother. Sasuke saw the blood flow down from his brother's katana and drip onto the floor. Despite the mental pain he was going through, Sasuke felt something stir inside of him. _What is this lust for blood that is consuming me? Why do I want nothing more than to kill?_

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS BROTHER?!?!?" Sasuke screamed.

"To measure my capacity, little brother," stated Itachi.

_ "_To measure your capacity?!? That is why you killed our whole family?!?!"

"Yes, Sasuke. I did not kill you because you are not worth killing. Live in an unsightly manner and come before me when you have mine eyes. When you have killed your best friend and gained the Mangekyou Sharingan, come before me. You will then be one of the three who have the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"I'm going to kill you!!" Sasuke raged.

"Not today," so saying, Itachi activated the Mangekyou Sharingan and whispered, "Tsukiyomi."

Sasuke, however, was not yet done. The young Uchiha awoke to see his elder brother walking away. Hatred tore through Sasuke's heart and killed it. His sharingan emerged with one tomoe in each eye. Feeling this, Sasuke performed the jutsu he had just learned recently.

"CHIDORI!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran forward.

Itachi turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. Since when had Sasuke learned the Chidori? The elder Uchiha quickly dodged the technique and performed the Tsukiyomi on Sasuke again.

And Itachi left. However, a spirit hovered nearby. The spirit of Tengu quickly performed the Kyuuketsuki jutsu as Sasuke was most susceptible to the jutsu at this moment. And the Demon God Tengu died, but something else was born. Something dark. Something evil. The Demon Prince.

xxxxxxxx

**For those wondering, I got the idea of the Kyuuketsuki Jutsu from the book Blood Ninja. It is a very good book and it has Vampire ninjas!! Kyuuketsuki means Vampire in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything but the plot. And for those of you who read this story previously, there is a lot of what was originally in it in this chapter. However, there are some major changes that are important for the story, so I suggest you read it. Have Fun!!**

_I'm so sorry, _was the only thing Sarutobi could think as he walked among the Uchiha district, looking for survivors. As he walked into a house, he saw a young girl whimpering and clinging to her parent's body. _Itachi, why couldn't you kill the children. You did this for me didn't you?_

The Third walked over to the girl and pulled out a kunai. As Sarutobi plunged the blade into her body, blood splashed onto his already red clothes. He had been doing this along with the Elders all morning. _This is your revenge? Isn't it, Itachi?_

Sarutobi walked towards the Clan Head Fugaku's house where he knew he would find Sasuke. _At least I can keep one alive. _

Sarutobi entered the house and found Sasuke in the fetal position, nearly unconscious. Sasuke looked up at the Third Hokage eyes full of pain and whispered softly, "Save their sharingans…"

The Third Hokage had no clue why, but he felt that it might be important to the village that he do what the young Uchiha ordered. The Third made certain everyone was dead, and quickly left with the elders to clean up. It was only hours later when someone discovered the deaths of the Uchiha Clan, that Sarutobi was able to order the medic-nins to take the eyes of those with the sharingan and place them into preservative jars.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_** ...I have an ambition; to restore my clan and to kill a certain man...**_

…_**I won't let my comrades die…**_

_** ...Dobe. Teme...**_

_** ...CHIDORI! RASENGAN!**_

_** ...Kukuu, perform the jutsu again Sasuke-kun...**_

_** ...I spared your life on a whim. And now, I will kill you on a whim...**_

_** ...Before the greatness of an Uchiha, you are merely average...**_

_** ...meet me at the Uchiha hideout...**_

_** ...Itachi coughed up blood and I immediately took advantage of his position. I quickly threw several shuriken and kunai at him, but the Susanoo jutsu blocked them. I knew then that Itachi was truly beyond me. I did not have the Mangekyou Sharingan so I could never beat him. I decided as a last ditch resort to release Orochimaru. Itachi destroyed both him and my curse seal in a matter of seconds. And he started to walk towards me.**_

Sasuke awoke to white. The dream running through his head. He felt different, and not because his entire family was dead. He felt...dirty. Violated in some way. And he was so thirsty, but for what he did not know. He slowly looked to his right and saw a mirror. He looked even paler than usual. And his eyes were blood red with a tomoe in each eye. He quickly smirked as he saw that he had activated his sharingan. Now he would be able to perform the Chidori without worry. It would be necessary if he was to face Orochimaru and Itachi.

The Dream, as Sasuke called it, had been a dream of the future and he knew it. He would use this dream to conquer all who opposed the Uchiha Clan. And the Clan would have justice. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Madara would die by his hand. Then and only then could Sasuke focus on restoring the clan. But to win, Sasuke knew he would have to take methods he had avoided in the dream. He would have to kill his best friend. He would have to gain allies. And most importantly, he would become Hokage!

His thoughts were interrupted, however, as he encountered a delicious smell coming from outside his room. The door opened, and in walked a beautiful nurse. Sasuke immediately detected that the smell was coming from the woman. A voice whispered in his head, _**Use your sharingan genjutsu skills to disorient her and then drink.**_

Sasuke did not understand what the voice meant at first, but as the woman got closer, he understood. Something had happened last night. Something that turned him into a creature he thought only existed in legends, a vampire. _**No, not a vampire,** _the voice said,** _A demon!_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But Hokage-sama; if we do this, we could severely damage Konoha's military strength."

"And if we don't do this, another person like Itachi could appear. We put too many pressures on him at too early an age. We must up the age limit to becoming a shinobi. That is my word. Do not debate it Hiashi-san."

"Very well, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi sighed as the Hyuuga Clan Head left the room. _At least this stupid tragedy has brought something good. I was finally able to push the age limit for becoming a ninja back to twelve. _

His thoughts were interrupted as one of Itachi's former squad members entered the room. _More troubles. _

"Why? Why did Itachi-sama do this?!" Kurenai frantically asked the Third.

"I don't know. I can only assume that he went insane from the pressures of being the Clan Heir. You should know how sorry I am, Kurenai."

"Was anyone left alive, Hokage-sama?"

"Itachi's younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke was left alive. We are still not certain on the damage to the boy's mental health."

Kurenai thought for a moment and asked

"Could I take care of him Hokage-sama?"

The Third looked startled and was reminded of his orders from the counsel.

"**Sarutobi, do not allow any shinobi to take Sasuke in; we do not want to let Sasuke become too strong. It could be dangerous for us."**

"Please, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm sorry Kurenai, I just can't allow this. The Council specifically stated Sasuke is to remain in the care of myself. Don't worry; I will take care of Sasuke."

"Very well, Hokage-sama," Kurenai sadly whispered.

"I wonder whether Sasuke will want to live with me or at the Uchiha district," mused the Sandaime Hokage.

"I will not leave my Clan home!" Sasuke declared as he walked into the Hokage's office.

_ Oh Kami-sama. He looks so much like Itachi, _Kurenai thought as the young Uchiha took careful steps towards the Hokage. _He is so much pain that it is hard for him to stand. He should go back to the hospital!_

"Hokage-sama, may we talk alone?" Sasuke asked in a voice too mature for one his age.

"Very well; Kurenai, we will talk later."

Kurenai looked annoyed, but quickly said, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Good."

Kurenai took one last look at Sasuke, and left the room.

"What did you want to speak about Sasuke?"

"Did you do as I asked regarding the sharingan eyes?"

"Yes, I placed them in the storage room underneath your house for you. May I ask why you wanted me to save their eyes?"

_ Wouldn't you like to know our clan secrets, _Sasuke thought, _I figure that my descendants won't have to kill each other for the eternal mangekyou sharingan if they just give their eyes to the stronger sibling. Then, the weaker one can go grab another pair of eyes from the "stock."_

"Sorry, Hokage-sama. Clan secrets."

"Understood. What are your plans now, Sasuke?"

_ I must get stronger than I was in that stupid dream! To do that, I need to work one hundred times harder than I did in that dream. I also need teachers. I must swallow my pride and do whatever it takes to kill Itachi!_

Sasuke looked at the Hokage calmly, but Sarutobi noticed a changed in his eyes. In Sasuke's eyes was lust; pure and unadulterated lust for power. Only once before had Sarutobi seen such eyes. _Just like Orochimaru!?_

Just as quickly as the change had occurred, it disappeared. Sasuke said calmly"I would like to request an S-ranked training mission. I want Konoha's best taijutsu user, sword user, genjutsu user, and yourself to train me for two hours a day."

"Why do you want me to train you?" Sarutobi asked thoughtfully.

"You can teach me how to run a clan; as well as ninjutsu."

While I cannot teach you ninjutsu, I can teach you how to run a clan. And while I cannot officially order anyone to train you I can give you the names of the best people who could teach you. "

Sasuke smirked as he realized what was going on. He said more to himself than the Third, "The council does not want me to become too strong do they? They want me as their puppet."

Sarutobi frowned. _If trained right, Sasuke could be highly effective at genjutsu. His observational skills are far beyond that of an academy student. The council will definitely not want him trained in that area, but I am certain that Itachi would want that for him. I can at least give Sasuke that much._

"While I cannot comment on your last statement; here are the names of the people you should study from: for taijutsu, Maito Gai; for swordsmanship, Hayate Genma; and for genjutsu, Yuuhi Kurenai. Spend a lot of time with Kurenai; you have much potential as a genjutsu user and Kurenai can help you utilize that potential very well. And since I cannot teach you ninjutsu myself, I would suggest Hatake Kakashi."

Sasuke nodded at each of the names- taking special note of the Third's opinion regarding Kurenai- but smirked when the Third mention Kakashi.

"You mean the pervert who is never on time?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Before the massacre, I was his apprentice."

"Ah that is good. Also, you can always train with the sacred scrolls of the Uchiha Clan correct? I am certain you can make use of the Uchiate style of fighting. It works especially well with sword jutsus and the sharingan. If I remember correctly, your father had the entire scroll for that fighting style in his study. I would suggest that you start working on the Uchiate style as soon as you become a third degree in the Iron Fist style. As I'm sure you know, the third degree means that you have mastered seventy-five percent of the katas and can use them flawlessly together in combat situations."

"Of course, I am not some ignorant fool like Naruto, Hokage-sama," Sasuke said darkly, "I already have the third degree in the Iron fist style."

"That's good; you do your clan proud. Also, if you want to learn any medical ninjutsu; my student, the sannin Tsunade, is head of the hospital. I am certain that she would be willing to teach you a few medical jutsus."

"That's interesting Hokage-sama, but I am not well suited for medical ninjutsu."

_ True, _The Third mused, _Sasuke's chakra is more suited for destructive jutsus rather than the fine tuned art of healing. He lacks the natural chakra control necessary; however, he does make up for it with large reserves…_

"You are correct of course. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

"Of course; goodbye Hokage-sama."

_Oh Kami, what have we done to that poor child._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Hn, in that dream I really did not focus too much on genjutsu. I mainly focused on taijutsu and ninjutsu; but if I want to beat Itachi, I must master all three of the ninja disciplines. For now, I must get something to eat; I wonder if that Tunad restaurant has some good tomatoes?_

As Sasuke walked into the restaurant, he noticed a scantily clad woman screaming something about how she couldn't afford the dango's. _Stupid woman! Wait that is Anko; Orochimaru's former student. Maybe I could get her to teach me to summon snakes? That would be helpful for me in the long run…_

Sasuke walked over to the Snake Mistress and calmly smiled at the waiter she was screaming at.

"I will pay for the woman's meal, don't worry about it."

Anko looked stunned as the waiter nodded and walked off. She grinned evilly at Sasuke and said sweetly "And what is your name sweetheart?"

"Hn, shut up and eat."

"From your attitude it looks like you're the Uchiha bastard who survived. You seem to be taking it quite well."

"Hn."

"Itachi always was a creepy bastard. Never liked him much."

As Anko said this, she noticed a wild look creep into Sasuke's eyes; it was that of a predator hunting his prey. The words that came out of his mouth next stunned her.

"Would you like to help me kill him?

To hear such words from such a young person stunned Anko. The coldness in Sasuke's eyes was unnatural. _Like my old sensei Orochimaru… _thought the kunoichi. _I need to be careful around this kid. He is a string waiting to snap._

"How would I be able to help you, shit-for-brains? A whole squad of ANBU could not take him down much less you and I?"

Sasuke smirked as the words came from her mouth. "I don't need you to fight him; I need you to train me to fight him. I am too weak to even come close to my brother's level. I know that you trained with the snake sannin Orochimaru, and I know that you have learned many of his techniques. So teach me."

_ Hmmm, the thought of teaching this kid is appealing. He is the only brat I know who has at least some maturity. And besides, the thought of teaching Uchiha Itachi's killer would grant me some prestige…_

"I will pay you 50 ryo per hour," Sasuke said with a knowing smile.

"When do we start?"

_ "_After we are through eating."

So saying, Sasuke grabbed a dango and put it into his mouth; and immediately started gagging. The voice said, _**Idiot! You can only survive on blood now. If you are hungry, just go to the seedier part of town and hire a whore.**_

"You alright, kid?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets just get to training."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smirked as he realized where he and Anko were; Training Ground Seven, where he became a genin in that dream.

"Okay Uchiha. Let's see what you got."

"You got it!" Sasuke yelled as he activated his sharingan.

"Oh, so you have the sharingan. That will make our training much easier. Now attack!" Anko sneered.

Despite his new ability and speed, Sasuke was still no match for a jounin; but he continued desperately to land a hit on Anko. _I have to be cunning if I want to harm her. That is the true meaning of being a shinobi. What could I use? The katon: grand fireball jutsu is too obvious to use here, but what about the housenka? I have not learned that one yet, but the concept should not be too hard. _The voice interrupted at this, _**Never use a jutsu you have not learned yet. It could backfire badly. If you are that desperate to win this battle, release your true power. **_

_How do I do that? _Sasuke asked in his head.

_**Simply say "Sharingan Release." It should give you the strength and speed of a very weak Jonin. Just don't use it in a fight unless you can't win any other way. It is not healthy to reveal your true power.**_

Sasuke quickly broke free of this conversation and said

_"_Sharingan Release!!"

After he said this, he felt a surge of chakra envelope his body. Power surged throughout his very being. Anko noticed this and quickly backed away from the young Uchiha, wondering what jutsu he had just performed.

While so much chakra was running through his body, he recognized that now would be the perfect time to create a clone. He quickly changed places with his clone and hid behind a tree where he could come up with a plan.

"Nice clone, but I am a Jonin. I sensed your chakra change; you have to learn how to cover that up as well."

Sasuke froze as he sensed Anko appear beside him. He quickly turned around to find Anko's fist flying towards his face and her free hand reaching behind her back to grab a kunai. Sasuke flipped backwards and, while in the air, threw several shuriken at Anko to distract her from the one kunai he threw behind her with an exploding tag. Anko noticed that the speed with which he threw them was far beyond that of a genin or even chuunin and realized she would have to up her game if she wished to defeat the young Uchiha. Anko also noticed the exploding tag and used a replacement jutsu. Sasuke saw through this with his sharingan and speedily threw several punches at the real Anko who had appeared behind him.

Anko blocked the punches, but winced at the power behind them. She smirked at the exhausted Sasuke.

"You are pretty strong for your age kid, but you are no match for a jounin. I will let you keep your pride for now by not beating you to a pulp. Tomorrow, I will not be so kind. Until then I have some homework for you. It will help you when you finally summon snakes; you are not to tell the truth until we speak again. Snakes are liars, and to control a liar, you must become one. My old teacher told me this: That if truth shall set you free, then those who lie and lie well to others control them. Lying is key to being a ninja. You must learn to control your opponents with the lies you tell."

Sasuke nodded as she said this. This was why he was going to ask something of her…"Don't tell anyone about my sharingan."

Anko looked surprised at first, but then nodded. "You are learning already. Good night Sasuke-san."

"Good-night Anko-sensei."

Just as Anko turned around to head home, Sasuke quickly formed the hand signs for the Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu and smirked as Anko was hit by the fireball. However, he immediately knew something was wrong and jumped into the air just as Anko came flying in with a kick where he used to be.

Sasuke sighed as he realized he was in for a long hard fight. His moment of reverie cost him as Anko had jumped into air after the Uchiha. She kneed him hard in the gut. Blood spurted out of Sasuke's mouth from where he had bit his lip.

Anko grabbed Sasuke by the nape of his neck and threw him hard to the ground. Sasuke's body hit the ground with a hard thud. Anko sweat dropped as she realized how hard she had thrown the boy. She was worried for a moment before Sasuke stood back up with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Is that all you've got, bitch?" he sneered.

Anko smirked as she admired the boy's spirit. So young, yet so tough. He would make an excellent apprentice.

"Stop," she finally called as she saw the young Uchiha starting to attack again. "Since you are so eager to keep training we are going to work on what jutsus you know. What jutsus do you know?"

"My best jutsu would have to be the Chidori, but I also know the basic transform and the basic henge. Also, there is the Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu."

"Hm, seems like we need to start you on learning some more fire jutsus. Thankfully for you, my element happens to be fire. Now activate your sharingan and watch."

That day, Uchiha Sasuke mastered the Katon: Housenka no jutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stiffly walked towards Uchiha District but was distracted when he was saw a young Hyuuga female unconscious on the ground. Sasuke remembered her as Hinata from his class, the only female who did not swoon over him. _Better show the girl some thanks for that I guess._

Sasuke picked her up and flung her over his shoulder as he walked down the street to the Hyuuga District. He was greeted with cold stares as he dropped her at Hyuuga Hiashi's feet.

"She was lying unconscious by the road. Take better of her." And Sasuke walked off.

xxxxxxx

Sasuke lay in bed that night wondering how he was going to deal with Naruto. _He was my only friend in my dream. Could I use him to help me kill Itachi? Kill him for the mangekyou? Right now he is not even my best friend. Perhaps I will have to kill someone else. At the moment, the closest person to me is Kakashi. I may have to kill him instead. I might want to start spending more time with him so that way I can truly know if he is my best friend._

_ How am I supposed to kill Itachi though? I will need to take him down before he is able to use the Susanoo jutsu. I need a technique that does immense damage over time. The Gentle fist style would be good for that, but how would I get someone from the Hyuuga clan to train me? They would definitely not, so I will have to copy it from some unsuspecting young shinobi. I think there is a Hyuuga in my class. Hyuuga Hanata? Hyuuga Hanita? Hyuuga Hinata!!! That's it; the same girl that I picked off the street earlier tonight. Well, Hyuuga Hinata, looks like you are going to be my sparring partner from now on._

Sasuke smirked as he continued planning. _In terms of taijutsu, I am ready to start on the Uchiate style. As for ninjutsu, I have plenty of scrolls from all of my family members. I need to get all of those packed up into a library tomorrow. Now for genjutsu, genjutsu is an art that cannot be taught from scrolls. However, my chakra capacity is still too low to learn many genjutsus. Mark that on for my training regimen; perform the katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu twenty times. And the next day, twenty-one days. And so on. Excellent! Well, for now I must sleep. Each day brings me closer to killing you, brother. Watch out, Itachi!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sighed as he packed up the last of his family's scrolls. He had placed all of them in his father's study according to type. There was a pile for katon jutsu, which he would work on first, a pile for suiton jutsu, a pile for doton jutsu, a pile for raiton jutsu, a pile for fuuton jutsu, a pile for taijutsu, and a pile for sword jutsu. _I will have to wait until I am older until I get my Chokuto. This body is too small to properly wield a sword. Maybe a nice tanto would work though? I will work on getting one today._

Sasuke walked down the street stopping in at weaponry shops. He was looking for a tanto, but none of the stores seemed to carry any. He finally came upon a dusty little shop near the edge of town. As he entered the shop, he felt an ancient lust awaken in his blood. Sasuke's eyes grew red and he felt an insane desire to rip the elderly shopkeeper head off and drink the fountain of blood.

The shopkeeper looked at Sasuke with a smirk on his face. The shopkeeper said, "Greetings Uchiha-sama. I eagerly awaited the day you would come by my place. All Uchiha bought their weaponry from me. What would you like? It is free."

"A sword and some kunai," Sasuke said in a throaty voice as he tried to control his bloodlust.

"Ah, I have the perfect weapon for you. Here…"

The shopkeeper pulled out a straight blade wrapped in red cloth. At the very edge near the cross guard, was the Uchiha fan. Sasuke felt an intense attraction to the sword. It called to him and sent a burst of ecstasy as Sasuke touched it.

"The power of your weapons comes from how much blood you feed them. The more you kill and cut, the stronger this blade shall become. This blade should last you until you kill Orochimaru and take his Kusanagi sword.

`"What?"

"Never mind. You will find out about that later. For now, get someone to teach you how to use that blade."

"Who would be the best sword user in Konoha?"

"I would say Hayate Genma. He does not use his blade often, but when he does, he is deadly."

"Hn. He is the same person the Third Hokage suggested. He must be pretty good then."

"He is Konoha's best swordsman. Only the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist are better with a blade."

"Thank you for your assistance. I will be back if I ever need more kunai or shuriken."

"Come again!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke walked into his classroom and smirked when he saw Hyuuga Hinata sitting by herself. _Perfect, _he thought to himself. The young shinobi quickly took a seat beside the pale kunoichi. Hinata shot Sasuke scared look as he unpacked his books. _What is he doing? I feel so bad for him. He lost his family and must be hurting desperately, _Hinata thought to herself.

"H-how are you U-Uchiha-san?" she asked bravely.

"Hn." Sasuke mentally smacked himself as he said this. _Come Uchiha! You have to get this girl to help you. Be sociable!! _

"I mean I am fine. How are you?" Sasuke said awkwardly.

"I-I am good Uchiha-san." Hinata answered timidly.

"Stop stuttering. It is annoying."

"G-gomen. I-I will try."  
"Hn."

"I-Is there a r-reason that you s-sat beside me Uchiha-san?"

"Sasuke. It is just Sasuke. And yeah, train with me after school today."  
"N-nani?" asked Hinata incredulously.

"Train with me this afternoon. I want to see the strength of a Hyuuga warrior."  
"B-but I'm not really that s-strong."

"Hn. I am not really concerned about your strength. I just want to see your fighting style. It could help me gain the strength to kill that man."

"W-who?"

"My brother."

"OKAY EVERYONE!!! UZAMAKI NARUTO IS HERE!!!"

Sasuke groaned lightly as he suddenly remembered how loud the Kyuubi jinchuriki could be. He also took notice of the blush that appeared on Hinata's face. _Great! Here I was hoping that she would not be a fan girl, and she ends up being the dobe's. Well, as long as it does not affect my ability to copy her gentle fist I should be fine._

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oi! What do you want?"

"You are too loud. Shut up."  
"TEME!!!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Sasuke.

"Watch your language Naruto!!" yelled Iruka as he entered the room.

"But Iruka-sensei, Sasuke told me to shut up," Naruto whined.

Iruka looked at Sasuke who just shrugged. Iruka sighed. There was not much he could do. Sasuke had been through a very painful ordeal. All Iruka could do would be to try to explain the situation to Naruto.

"Naruto, come with me for a moment," ordered Iruka.

"But Iruka-sensei!"  
"No buts, Naruto. Now follow me."

Naruto followed the chuunin outside the classroom with a pout on his face. Iruka bent down to where he was eye level with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He asked,

"Do you know what happened to Sasuke's family the other night?"

"No, why should I care what happens to his family? At least he has one right?" Naruto said in depression.

"Not anymore he doesn't. They were all killed the other night, Naruto. So please, try to understand what Sasuke is going through."

"That is so sad! I need to go cheer him up!"

So saying Naruto ran back into the classroom and yelled at Sasuke,

"I'M SORRY YOUR FAMILY GOT KILLED TEME! DON"T WORRY IT WILL BE ALL RIGHT!"

Sasuke just stared at Naruto as red started to creep into his eyes. He had to restrain himself from killing the blonde idiot right then and there. _**Kill him when you are best friends. That way you will gain the Mangekyou from it, **_Said the voice.

Iruka walked in with a dumbfounded look on his face. Never in his life did he believe that Naruto would be that socially inept.

"Um, okay class; let us begin our unit on the Hidden Mist Swordsmen…"

Later that afternoon, Sasuke and Hinata stayed behind to begin their training together.

"S-Sasuke-san? A-Are you ready to s-start?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Hai. Begin!"

Sasuke dropped into the Iron fist stance and activated his sharingan as he watched Hinata slip into the gentle fist style. _Okay, she keeps her chakra near her hands so that she can push chakra out. I will need to learn immense chakra control for that. Tree climbing begins in five months. That should give me enough time to build up the chakra necessary for it. I definitely need to do those chakra growth exercises father taught me the day before his death._

The sparring match lasted for several hours. Sasuke barely had to exert himself, but Hinata was dripping in her own sweat. Sasuke had, however, copied much of Hinata's style and had started using it the basics himself. He could not harm her tenketsu points as he could not see them, but he could send large amounts of chakra into her body to disrupt her chakra coils. _If I could learn some way to create explosive chakra and leave it inside their chakra coils I could essentially blow my opponent up from the inside. I am going to have to work on that with Anko-sensei. She loves explosions._

As Sasuke was thinking of ways to improve himself, Hinata collapsed. The training had been more intense than her father's, yet she felt she had learned more. Sasuke never gave her disapproving glares and only seemed interested in strengthening both himself and her. _M-maybe, training with Sasuke-san will not be so bad. I just might get stronger! Like Naruto-kun!_

"Hinata. Get up. You are stronger than that."

Hinata looked at Sasuke with bewilderment in her eyes. No one had ever even assumed that she had any strength at all; much less the strength to stand after such an intense sparring match.

"Come on." Sasuke offered his hand to Hinata as he said this. She took it with gratitude. And shakily, Sasuke and Hinata walked to their homes, but those words kept ringing in Hinata's ears: "You are stronger than that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto. **

** Warning: This chapter has slight sexual content. Not much, just thought I would give a fair warning. **

** ENJOY!!!**

Sasuke screamed as he awoke from his nightmare. _Just a dream, _he thought, _Just a dream. _For the past several weeks, the young Uchiha had been haunted by nightmares of that night. Training kept the pain away during the day, but at night the visions came. His uncles and aunts, cousins and grandparents, all of them died again and again in his nightmares.

"Curse you to hell, Itachi," Sasuke grimaced, "How am I supposed to defeat you if I can't even sleep properly?"

"**I can help with that," **said the voice.

"About time you showed back up. I haven't heard from you since you showed me that sharingan release technique. Who or what are you?"

"**I am your blood," **replied the voice, "**Now there is an ancient technique that prevents dreams. Simply perform the ram seal and let the chakra flow towards your brain. Your chakra will clear your mind and allow you to sleep. It will also increase your intelligence by a small amount."**

"Hn." said Sasuke as he performed the technique. The young Uchiha then lay back down to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatake Kakashi was concerned. He had heard about the Uchiha Massacre as it had come to be called, but did not know how to approach the remaining Uchiha. _I need to speak with him. I am the closest thing he has left to family, disregarding that traitor Itachi. I will speak with him soon._

_ "_Penny for your thoughts, Kakashi-taishou?" Yamato asked.

"I'm worried about Uchiha Sasuke. He could be dangerous if left alone," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi, he's a kid. Albeit a kid who has been through a horrific ordeal; even then, I doubt he could do much damage."

"You obviously have not dealt with many Uchiha. Uchiha are always dangerous, regardless of how old they are."

"Maybe so. Are you going to check on him?"

"I will...soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke awoke to sunshine streaming through his window. The young Uchiha currently lived in an apartment on the outskirts of the Uchiha District. It was small, but it suited the Uchiha just fine. He had a housekeeper who came in occasionally to fix him food, but other than that he was left alone.

"Tch, time to go to the stupid academy."

Sasuke pulled himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He quickly made himself some cereal and pulled on some clean clothes for the day. He wore a black t-shirt in the style of all his other shirts with the Uchiha Fan on the back. He also wore a pair of black cargo pants. To complete his outfit, he attached his new sword to his back like he had in the dream where he joined Orochimaru.

The young Uchiha slowly made his way towards the academy. As he walked down the street, he heard the whispers of the villagers. _Idiots, _thought the young Uchiha, _Complete and utter idiots. I can't believe I want to be Hokage over these people, but becoming Hokage means I will have access to practically every technique in the village as well as being able to go pretty much wherever I want. Plus, it would be nice to rub it in Naruto's face that it was I, not him, who became Hokage._

Sasuke entered the academy and took a seat next to Hinata. Over the past several weeks, the two young shinobi had trained together countless times and had developed something close to a friendship. Sasuke did not let the young kunoichi get too close though. He knew that it would be next to impossible for him to kill his best friend if his best friend was a weak kunoichi. Plus, it would be easier to frame someone else if he killed Kakashi or Naruto. The inspection would be much more in depth if it was the Hyuuga Heiress who died.

"H-how are you, Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"Hn. I'm fine," Sasuke replied, feeling a tad guilty that he had been thinking of killing the young Hyuuga. _She might make a good wife in the future...it would be interesting to see how the Byakugan and Sharingan would mix. Damn you Itachi! Because of you I have to become a polygamist. It is the only way I will be able to replenish the Uchiha Clan's numbers._

At this point, Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Iruka who had come in and started on a lecture about the different villages. Sasuke drowned out the teacher's voice and dreamed about the day he would kill Itachi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatake Kakashi sensed the boy's chakra before he saw him. Despite the fact that Kakashi was not a sensor type, all high class shinobi have at least a little skill in that area. Kakashi turned his attention back to the stone before him. _Obito, Minato-sensei, help me train Sasuke to the best of my ability. Help me to teach him to use the will of fire that you both had._

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"Sasuke. You are here to learn the skills necessary for your revenge, am I right?"

Sasuke smirked at this. If he answered yes, there would be no way Kakashi would teach him. Or if he did, it would be only to change his mind. He would have to lie.

"No, I'm here to learn the skills necessary to protect the ones I love from that man. I will kill him one day, make no mistake of that; but only because if I don't kill him, he will come back and kill all those I love."

Kakashi's eyes widened at this. It was a far more mature answer than he had expected.

"You're lying," Kakashi said simply, "but I admire you for trying. You have no one you could possibly want to protect yet. I will give you the skills necessary to kill Itachi, but I want you to promise me on your word as an Uchiha that you will never choose killing him over the safety of your comrades."

Sasuke was silent for a moment before saying,

"I promise."

"Do you have any other goals than killing Itachi, Sasuke?"

"Restoring my clan which means marrying a bunch of women. Tch. There are only a few women I can actually stand, and only one of them is my age."

Kakashi smirked as he heard Sasuke's answer, it sounded like something out of Jiraiya the Toad Sannin's Make Out Paradise novels.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. You will come to see that as a good thing once you are older. Now are there any other goals in you life that you want to achieve that does not have to deal with killing Itachi or restoring your clan?"

Sasuke thought for a second and finally decided on something.

"I want to become Hokage. That seems like a good job to keep me occupied."

Kakashi let out a slow whistle at this. Uchiha Sasuke as a Hokage could end up being as great as the Yandaime, or even worse than if Danzou or Orochimaru had become Hokage. _If Sasuke is serious about becoming Hokage, I need to train him to care for others as well as being strong. Ugh, that is going to be tough. _

Sasuke turned to the Memorial Stone and looked pensive as he traced the names of the Uchiha who had died in service to Konoha. There were not many Uchiha on the Memorial Stone, mainly because most Uchiha were so strong that they never died or if they did die, it was on a black ops mission and as such could not even be recognized on the Memorial Stone. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi said,

"Now, I want to see how skilled you currently are. It has been awhile since we trained together. I want to see if you are any stronger."

"Tch, I am a whole lot stronger than I used to be, Kakashi-sensei."

"Show me then!"

Sasuke quickly activated his sharingan and smirked at the surprise that showed up on Kakashi's face; the young Uchiha quickly took this chance to whisper, "Sharingan Release," and then sped forward with amazing speed at the Copy Ninja.

Kakashi was surprised at the speed and the sharingan, but did not let that affect his fighting skills. The Copy Ninja blocked several of Sasuke's attacks and smirked. Despite Sasuke's new speed and strength, he was no match for Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke took a punch to the stomach and flew backwards. He landed roughly on his back, but was quickly back on his feet going through the hand seals for chidori. He charged forward with the chidori in his right hand...and went flying back to the ground from another punch of Kakashi's.

"C'mon Sasuke. Think!! Shinobi battle with their brains, not their brawn or the number of jutsu they know," Kakashi yelled at his young pupil.

Sasuke stood back up and grunted. _Kakashi is right of course. I need to think if I have even the slightest chance of injuring him. _

So thinking, Sasuke jumped into the air and formed the hand signs for the Katon Housenka no Jutsu while hiding shuriken in the fireballs. Kakashi noticed this however, and planted both of his hands on the ground after performing a couple hand signs.

"DOTON: Earth Wall Jutsu!!"

A huge wall of earth shot upwards and blocked the fireballs and shuriken. Kakashi's one eye widened in surprise, however, as the wall was destroyed by the chidori. Sasuke did not stop with the wall though, he kept running forward intent on injuring the Copy Ninja. Kakashi quickly dodged to the side and smirked as Sasuke's momentum carried him past the Copy Ninja.

Kakashi's satisfaction was short lived, however, as Sasuke suddenly disappeared and a kunai was flying towards the Jonin's face. Kakashi dodged once again, but not before the kunai sliced open his right cheek. _Cheeky little brat, _thought Kakashi, _He used genjutsu to make it look like he destroyed my wall and was attacking me. He must have cast the genjutsu right before I used the earth wall jutsu. He could be highly skilled in genjutsu if he had a proper tutor. Unfortunately, genjutsu is not my forte. I can easily help in both taijutsu and ninjutsu in which he has near unlimited potential as well._

Kakashi was interrupted from his thoughts as Sasuke attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Kakashi blocked each of them and nearly smiled as he recognized how skilled Sasuke was in the Iron Fist style. _Looks like I can go ahead and start him on the Uchiate style. _

"Stop," Kakashi finally called after about five more minutes of pure taijutsu, "If I am going to teach you, you need a lot more chakra than you currently have. Remember the tree walking technique I taught you? We are going to do pretty much the same thing; the only difference is that it will be on water."

Sasuke smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danzou was not in a good mood. His attempts to gain more sharingans for his arm had failed. He had wanted to take them on the night of the massacre, but it would have been too obvious with Sarutobi there. And then, the next day when he was going to use his political power to gain the bodies, it had turned out that young Uchiha Sasuke had already asked for the sharingan eyes. For what the ROOT leader had no clue, but it made him angry nonetheless.

Danzou thought for a moment about taking the eyes from the young Uchiha forcefully, but the thought of Uchiha Itachi killed that idea before it had even been fully formed. Itachi was powerful, of that there was no doubt. _Tch, looks like I will just have to deal with the eyes I currently have, _thought Danzou.

His thoughts were interrupted as one of his assistants entered the room. It appeared that Sarutobi required his presence. Danzou stood up and left the room, all the while planning how to rid himself of the Uchiha Clan for good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto sat in class with a bored expression on his face. _This stuff is pointless, _thought the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He was interrupted from his thoughts, however, as Iruka announced it would be time for sparring.

"ALRIGHT!!" Naruto yelled, "I am going to kick everyone's ass and then you will have to make me Hokage."

"Tch, dobe," Sasuke smirked, "The only person who is going to become Hokage is me."

Naruto felt anger enter his heart. How dare Sasuke take his one dream?!?! _That does it!! _Naruto thought, _I am going to kick his ass!!_

The sparring went as usual, until Iruka called out the last two names.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, step forward!"

Sasuke smirked as he stepped forward and prepared to fight. He doubted he would even have to any chakra to enhance his skills against the dobe. He was correct.

Naruto ran forward and threw a clumsy punch at Sasuke, who merely turned to the side and nearly laughed as Naruto fell to the ground. Naruto quickly picked himself back up and threw a series of horrendous punches and kicks at Sasuke. The young Uchiha dodged every attack, not even bothering to grace Naruto's attacks with blocks. And Sasuke began to laugh.

"This is pathetic. Surely you can do better!" the young Uchiha taunted.

Naruto threw his all into the next attacks, but he did not even touch the Uchiha scion. _Why! _Naruto thought, _WHY CAN'T I HIT HIM!!_

"Why aren't you attacking me, Teme!?!? Scared you might break a nail!" Naruto goaded, not aware that the young Uchiha could quickly snap his neck with with minimal effort.

Sasuke finally got tired of playing with Naruto and threw a powerful punch at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's stomach. Naruto could not dodge and took the full brunt of the punch.

The young academy student flew backwards and landed on the ground coughing up blood. Iruka was by Naruto's side in an instant. The young Chuunin looked at Sasuke with a glare but was merely greeted with a shrug.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and said,

"You are dead last. You have no hope of ever becoming Hokage so long as you maintain your current attitude. Get serious, dobe. And one day, I might consider you a worthy opponent."

Naruto recognized what Sasuke said and realized it was the truth. _I am a fool. I have no chance of becoming Hokage by just saying it. I have to actually train and mean it!! Starting tomorrow, I will find someone to teach me!_

Sasuke saw the change that came over Naruto and hid a smirk. Finally! He would have a worthy opponent to look forward to in the future other than Madara and Itachi.

Sasuke did not realize it then, but in that moment, he set the stage for a battle that would be known throughout history as "The Clash of Demons."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto awoke to sunshine coming through his window. Today was Saturday. And today was the day he would find his teacher. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki quickly fixed himself some ramen and headed out the door of his ramshackle apartment.

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the Hokage Tower. He knew exactly who he wanted to be his teacher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi Hiruzen had a headache. He had come into his office that day and had seen a mountain of paperwork. Thank the gods for kage bunshin no jutsu else he would never have been able to finish it all. Just as he was about to settle back for a nap in his chair. The door burst open. Sarutobi prepared himself for an attack, but was surprised to see Naruto.

"Jiji!! I want you to teach me how to become powerful! I'm serious this time! I need to gain strength if I want to become Hokage!!"

Sarutobi smiled as he took in the determined expression on Naruto's face. It was obvious that Naruto was serious about learning how to become a shinobi.

"Okay Naruto, but promise me you will do something if I do this."

"Sure dattebayo!!"

"Promise me you will keep this training secret..."

**Two years later...**

Sasuke awoke to the sound of rain dripping through a small crack in his ceiling. _Have to get that fixed, _thought the young Uchiha. He looked at the calendar. July 23. His tenth birthday. Sasuke let out a sigh. Days of special importance like this were always painful. They brought back memories of the time shared with family. Family he no longer had; thanks to that man. _I will kill him, _thought Sasuke, _Of that there is no doubt._

Sasuke made his way out of his apartment. Today he was going to look for Yuuhi Kurenai who could teach him the finer arts of genjutsu. The young Uchiha walked down the streets of Konoha, ignoring the pitying looks some of the villagers gave him. As he walked down the street, he rested his hand on the hilt of his blade. Only in the past month had Kakashi decided that Sasuke's skill with taijutsu was high enough that he could work on using his blade without being at a disadvantage if he ever lost hold of his sword. While Sasuke was nowhere near as good with the blade as he was with taijutsu currently, that was slowly changing. The young Uchiha had shown an aptitude for the sword that even Kakashi had been astonished by.

Kakashi had also trained the young Uchiha extensively in the use of ninjutsu. Sasuke could safely say that he had mastered over fifty jutsu, all of which were at least C-rank or above; and of these, four were A-rank. Kakashi had stated that from here on out, Sasuke would be creating his own jutsu. It would serve to develop him further as a shinobi. In terms of elemental jutsu, Sasuke had mastered the lightning element and was currently working on mastering the fire element. It was much more difficult, Sasuke found, to master an element that was not your own.

Anko had also taken to teaching Sasuke the summoning jutsu. While Sasuke could not yet summon snakes larger than himself, the few snakes he could summon were surprisingly respectful to the young Uchiha. After talking with them, he found that it was because the snakes respected potential and cunning, something which, according to the snakes, Anko lacked. When Sasuke had asked about Orochimaru, the snakes had hissed and mentioned something about a crazy pedophile.

In terms of taijutsu, Sasuke was currently on the fifth tier of the Uchiate style. It had been surprisingly easy to master with his sharingan which currently held two tomoe in each eye. In terms of the sharingan, Sasuke could copy most low level jutsu with ease and could see through genjutsu very easily as well. He still could not cast genjutsu without forming hand signs, but that is what Kurenai would be able to help him with. All in all, Sasuke felt that he held the strength of a strong chuunin without the use of the Sharingan Release technique. With the technique, Sasuke felt that he was near the strength of a mediocre Jonin.

Sasuke soon reached Kurenai's apartment and was surprised when he heard yelling from inside the room. He quickly unsheathed his sword and busted down the door to reveal Kurenai in very awkward position on the couch. She was completely unclothed and had her hands between her legs.

Sasuke felt the blood race to his face as he recognized what the yelling was for. He immediately turned around with a speed that would put Maito Gai to shame. He was just about to leave when he heard Kurenai say,

"You can turn around, I'm dressed now."

Sasuke turned around to find her completely dressed and blushing a furious red.

"Sorry you saw that, although it was quite rude of you to just break down my door!"

"Well, excuse me miss, but what am I supposed to think when I hear yelling coming from a shinobi's apartment. I thought you might have been under attack," Sasuke said indignantly.

Kurenai blush lessened as she heard the young Uchiha's explanation. It was obvious to the genjutsu mistress that Sasuke had only had the best of intentions. And besides, it was not like Sasuke had even hit puberty yet. He obviously was not there to sexually harass her. She did wonder, however, what he was doing near her apartment in the first place...

"So why were you so close to my apartment that you could hear me?"

"I was hoping that you would be able to train me in genjutsu," Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Why don't you get some training from your teachers at the academy. I mean no offense, but the genjutsu I would teach you would require you to be stronger than most genin. You have not even graduated from the academy yet."

"Tch, I assure you, I am much stronger than any genin. If you doubt me perhaps a sparring match would assist you in determining my abilities," Sasuke said darkly.

"Very well," Kurenai shook her head, "I can't believe I'm doing this. Sparring with a nine year old."

"I'm ten," Sasuke said indignantly.

"Ah excuse me then. Shall we go to a sparring area."

"Hn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Kurenai stood before each other at training ground fourteen. Sasuke knew that this would be a tough fight; but he also knew, that unlike his fights with Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko, that this was a fight he could possibly win. Unlike Kakashi and Anko, Kurenai was a genjutsu type, and genjutsu is next to useless against a master sharingan user. Sasuke knew enough to know that he was no master of the sharingan, but he knew enough to know that his sharingan could see through a fair amount of genjutsu. Which is why he knew that Kurenai was actually standing behind him rather than in front of him. The genjutsu mistress had placed a genjutsu on the young Uchiha the instant they had started walking towards the training ground. Sasuke allowed her to think he was still under the genjutsu. It let him have the element of surprise. In fact, Sasuke had already place a counter genjutsu on Kurenai that made it look like the young Uchiha's eyes were still their normal coal black instead of the red of the sharingan which Sasuke had activated the instant they had left the apartment.

The genjutsu of Kurenai in front of the young Uchiha said,

"Begin!"

Sasuke immediately jumped into the air and blew a huge fireball towards the real Kurenai. Kurenai eyes widened in shock that an attack was coming towards her. _Not only should he not have seen through my genjutsu, but how in the hell can he perform the Grand Fireball Jutsu!! That is a chuunin level jutsu at the very least!! _Kurenai thought.

The genjutsu mistress dodged to the side and was weaving a much more complicated genjutsu to use against the young Uchiha. Unfortunately for her, she had not yet seen through the genjutsu hiding Sasuke's sharingan eyes and did not realize how useless most genjutsu would be against Sasuke. The only chance Kurenai had against Sasuke would be to use her deadliest genjutsus. Sasuke was one of the worst opponents Kurenai could face. Because unfortunately for Kurenai, only a few of her best genjutsu actually attacked the opponent with physical pain. Most of her genjutsu were used for mental attacks that would incapacitate her opponent psychologically with visions of comrades or family dying. Psychological attacks that she was unprepared to use against the young Uchiha who she viewed as a young child who had suffered a devastating loss. She forgot that Sasuke was a Shinobi. And not just any shinobi, but an Uchiha shinobi.

Kurenai had almost completed the genjutsu when Sasuke appeared next to her with a speed she had not expected from one so young. Sasuke attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Kurenai easily blocked most of them and responded with several attacks of her own. Sasuke jumped away from the genjutsu mistress and quickly formed hand signs for the chidori. Kurenai was surprised at first when she saw that nothing happened after Sasuke formed the hand seals, but understood when she saw the Uchiha scion unsheathe his sword. Lightning cackled along the sword. And Sasuke said two simple words before attacking,

"Sharingan Release!"

Kurenai's eyes widened as the genjutsu faded from Sasuke's eyes to reveal the sharingan. She was shocked once again as Sasuke shot forward with a speed she knew she could not hope to match. Despite being a Jonin, Kurenai had never trained extensively in taijutsu. Something which she realized she would have to rectify soon, if she lived after this attack.

Kurenai quickly pulled out a kunai and was relieved when she felt Sasuke's blade hit the weapon. She thought the kunai would stop the blade. But she forgot about the lightning. Sasuke's blade slid through the kunai like butter and pierced the Genjutsu Mistress's shoulder. Kurenai felt numbness spreading throughout her whole body. She couldn't move.

Sasuke looked at the Jonin with glee in his eyes. He saw the blood running out of her shoulder wound and had to quickly squelch any desire he had to drink. Sasuke smirked as he said,

"I win."

It was then Kurenai realized how badly she had underestimated the young Uchiha. She knew that if she had started off with her deadlier genjutsu, as she would have done against a real opponent, she would have won the battle. However, her thoughts went back to how easily Sasuke had beaten her when it came to taijutsu. _I need training just as bad as he does! _Thought Kurenai.

"I have a deal for you, Sasuke."

"Go ahead."

"I'll teach you genjutsu, if you teach me taijutsu."

And Sasuke smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he continued working on his latest technique. The Third Hokage had had some perverted teacher come in to teach him a technique the Fourth had created, the Rasengan. He had mastered the first couple parts of the jutsu, but the final part was incredibly difficult.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki thought back over the past two years. Sarutobi had spent the first year training Naruto in nothing but the basics. And Naruto knew that he had needed it, badly. After that year, Naruto could safely say that he was extremely skilled in the basics of being a shinobi. The second year, Sarutobi had spent it teaching Naruto forbidden techniques like Kage Bunshin. The Third Hokage had even given Naruto all of the Yandaime's scrolls. So far most of the jutsu on these scrolls were too complicated for Naruto to master. But he had mastered one or two jutsu like making exploding clones and mastering the wind element. The Yandaime's scrolls had pointed out the usefulness of Kage Bunshin in training and Naruto had used that to its full advantage.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts as he noticed the Sandaime and Jiraiya coming towards him. The both had a look of utter seriousness on their faces. Naruto frowned. What could be so important?

"Naruto," the Sandaime said, "Jiraiya and I have been talking, and we believe there are some things you need to know."

"Like what old man!" Naruto said, irritated that his training had been interrupted.

"Have you ever wandered why the villagers hate you?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he shook his head. Were they going to tell him why he was a pariah in the village?

"We were going to wait until you became a genin, but I think you are mature enough to handle it now," Sarutobi said, "The Fourth Hokage was your father. Namikaze Minato was your father."

Naruto's face split into a wide grin. He was the son of his hero!! But why were the Third and Jiraiya still so serious about this?

"There is more, isn't there," Naruto stated. Naruto had matured a lot in the past few years and his observational skills were above that of a normal genin. In fact, Naruto's skill level was at least that of a weak chuunin's.

"The Fourth was not able to kill the Kyuubi. He had a to seal it in a baby. You were that baby." Jiraiya said solemnly.

And Naruto ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed!! I should have the next chapter up soon. I have already started work on it. Next chapter should get us to the Genin exams. **

**Please Review!!!  
**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

** Okay, I would first of all like to apologize to all of my readers of this story. I have just completely lost inspiration for this story as well as all of my others. Which is why I am currently offering all of my stories up for adoption. I am going to be devoting the majority of my time from here on out to both real life and a single story I am going to write. This story that I am going to devote my time to will be a Naruto Alternate Universe in which Sasuke Uchiha becomes the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox. I know that this has been done before, but none of those stories had the seriousness required of a truly great story. I do not mean to demean those authors, but I felt that the majority of them did not do the idea justice. So I am going to be undertaking this massive project. Please read and review this story and give me your support. I am a high maintenance author and I crave reviews. Anyways, the story "Sasuke of the Kyuubi" should be up within the next few days. Thank you so much for your understanding.**


End file.
